


Have Yourself A Merry Little Multiverse

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternative realities, Christmas, Deadpool is here because Meta cameos are like his thing, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I am usually The Grinch but I like Christmas fics, Mary Jane is only mentioned but pretty important, Multiverse, Short One Shot, Spidergwen - Freeform, because I am references trash, little Homecoming reference, multiple Mary Janes, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Gwen misses her dead best friend and, when Christmas comes and she realises she has the chance to continue their tradition she's going to take it...even if it is with a totally different version of Spiderman.(This summary,  again, sucks, sorry).





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! As I said in the awful tags, i am kind of the less Christmas person ever but...I LOVE CHRISTMAS IN FANDOMS. And that is why it is I, Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta, the one that is writting a teeny tiny thingy about Intoo The Spiderverse because, man, that movie was AMAZING.  
> This is just a short story about mourning andd keeping living after your beloved ones pass, I just hope you enjoy it and that you forgive all my Spanish and quick tipper mistakes,  
> Marla

Telling that older, raggedy, homeless-looking, slightly overweight version of Peter Parker not to keep kind of flirting -were all the Peters in the Multiverse THAT terrible at this particular activity?- with Miles’ Universe Mary Jane was probably the hardest thing she had ever done in her entire life.  
Because she had been, since the moment she first encounter Peter and Miles in the forest, resisting the urge to run and hug that wasted version of her deceased best friend.  
No matter all the obvious differences, that guy was still Peter Parker, and she couldn't have dreamed of a better friend in her own reality (and couldn't blame herself more for his loss, either); but their mission was more important than one of their feelings, and she knew better than to get emotions get the best of her.

However, know it was different; they had discover -thanks to Peni, who was officially the first kid Gwen had liked in her whole entire life- that they could communicate among realities as long as they didn't actually travel there.  
Hence, there she was, ready to keep one of her favourite Christmas traditions since she had capacity of thinking by herself.  
She made the call to hear an unknown Canadian male voice at the other side of the line.  
“Hello, this is Spidey's phone. Whomever you are, he is too busy right now making up for all the lost time with his ex-ex-wife…”  
“Wade! You either give me the phone or I will almost kill you as many times as hours has the fucking day!” Weird noises -and some way too explicit jokes coming from the Canadian guy- as the phone changed hands.  
Gwen waited, frowning.  
“Sorry, Wilson is...an acquired taste. You were...?”  
“It's Gwen; I am happy for you and Mary Jane, by the way.”  
“I am too, though I am scared I'll screw it all up again...Anyway, something tells me you weren't calling to talk about my personal life, were you?”  
“No, just...Happy retarded Christmas Eve, Parker.”  
“I am Jewish but...still, same for you; even if it seemed impossible for you to be retarded. Leave that to me.” She almost choked.  
Definitively, THE Peter.  
“That's all...thanks fellow spiderperson.”  
“You are welcome, fellow spiderperson. Now, before I hang...you talked about my personal life, so now is my turn...look among the stuff Dead Me left. If there is another Mary Jane in your reality, there might be a tiny green box...is for her, the first present I ever got her, maybe it exists on your reality too...give it to her, do some small talk...Just...don't be me, don't isolate yourself for the world just because it stinks; because then the world will keep stinking but you will too. That didn't sound quite right. Bye, Spidergwen.”  
He hung, leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
She stared at a box that matched Peter's description; she had already found it, only a couple of days after her best friend's death.  
Maybe he was right, maybe it was about time she started making new friends…  
...and Mary Jane Watson -or MJ, as she liked to be called in her reality- was an option as good as any other.

**Author's Note:**

> And, that was all.  
> Wishing you like it,  
> All feedback is appreciated,  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
